Détectives et tuteurs
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: Adopter une jeune fille pour lui éviter de finir ses jours en prison, c'est ce qu'ont fait Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Mais cette décision va leur faire découvrir ce que c'est que de vivre avec une adolescente. En bien ou en mal.
1. Passé trouble

Bonjour !

Alors oui, une nouvelle fiction avec nos 2 hommes préférés en tant que tuteurs. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'idée de les voir cohabiter avec une jeune fille sous leur responsabilité, ça me plaît !

A la base, cette fiction devait être : " Un secret honteux "que j'ai déjà posté.

Mais j'avais envie de faire deux histoires différentes sur la même base. Vous verrez que des choses se ressemblent, mais cette fiction est plus "joyeuse" que l'autre.

Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai fait 2 histoires qui à la base ne devait qu'en être une. A vous de voir laquelle vous préférez.

A vous de juger .

* * *

**_ Là-bas !**  
**_ Je la vois, suivez-moi !**

La jeune fille commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put, s'ensuit une course poursuite épuisante. Elle slalomait entre les maisons dans les rues étroites, renversant intentionnellement des cageots qui se trouvaient dans les environs, histoire de freiner ses poursuivants.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses cheveux blonds volaient dans le vent, elle sentait le vent attaquer sa peau blanche, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps, tout avait l'air d'être en vitesse rapide.  
La jeune fille essaya encore une tentative pour les semer, elle agrippa une ardoise de restaurant et la lança en arrière.

Un des 2 hommes trébucha par-dessus, mais l'autre continua sa course, plus décidé que jamais.  
Cette fois, c'était sa dernière chance de s'échapper, l'adolescente utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait, attrapa le côté d'un mur et tourna dans une petite ruelle, étroite, envahit de meuble empilés, de feuilles volantes, des cages de poules cassées, de nourritures périmées, de tas d'ordures …

Elle sentit que son souffle ne suffisait plus, elle pria pour que cette course se finisse au plus vite, qu'elle puisse trouver un endroit où se cacher … Malheureusement, elle arriva dans une impasse. L'adolescente du s'arrêter violemment et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

Sa prière avait été exaucée, la course était finie, mais elle allait devoir se rendre, il n'y avait plus d'issue possible. La jeune fille entendit des pas la rattraper et ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle. Son corps tourna lentement sur lui même, le visage baissé, les cheveux cachant une partie de celui-ci, la respiration haletante, la peur au ventre …

**_ Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper, Julie. Rendez-vous à présent.** Son ton était calme et posé.

La jeune fille essaya de parler mais ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien, cette course poursuite l'avait anéantie. L'homme qui avait parlé se rapprocha doucement d'elle, ce qui lui valut une réaction immédiate de la part de celle-ci, elle se raidit et fit un pas précipité en arrière.

**_ Non. Vous savez qu'il n'y a plus d'issue. Allons, venez …** Continua-t-il en lui présentant sa main.  
**_ Pourquoi devrais-je me rendre ?** Répondit-elle avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.  
**_ Vous êtes une fugitive et une hors-la-loi. Vous avez voulu tuer le Roi.**  
**_ Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Ca fait toute la différence.**  
**_ Les soldats d'Angleterre vous recherche, des photos de vous sont affichées dans tous les coins de Londres, vous-**  
**_ Je suis en France désormais, personne ici ne connaît mon histoire. Je suis libre, je suis inconnue aux yeux de tous ici. La loi anglaise interdit la population britannique de dévoiler ou d'informer d'autres pays des problèmes qui se passent dans le leur ! Alors maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille et partez !**

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent puis l'autre parla pour la première fois tout en se rapprochant de Julie.

**_ Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.**  
**_ Dans ce cas. **

La jeune fille savait déjà que ce qu'elle allait faire serait une peine perdue mais elle essaya tout de même. Elle poussa les 2 hommes et commença à courir en direction de la grande route qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper.

L'homme au manteau lui saisit le poignet et la ramena près de lui. Julie essaya de se dégager mais l'autre homme lui barrait la route, elle essaya alors de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'homme qui la retenait …

Sans succès. Bientôt, elle se sentit tomber et percuta le sol de plein fouet, ventre contre terre. Alors que son assaillant essayait de la maîtriser, elle ramena ses mains devant elle et essaya vainement de ramper. Il lui attrapa une jambe et l'attira vers lui, elle lui donna un coup de pied et se remit à ramper. Un poids vint alors se poser sur elle, l'homme lui attrapa les mains et les bloqua dans son dos.

Il était littéralement couché sur elle, l'adolescente ne pouvait presque plus bouger, mais tenta le tout pour le tout et se força à se dégager. Mais l'homme la bloqua.

**_ Calmez-vous. ** Nouvelle secousse. ** Julie, calmez-vous ! **

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas ainsi et continua son acharnement, ses jambes essayèrent de donner des coups dans le dos de l'homme, son dos essayait vainement de se cambrer, ses bras se forçaient à aller contre la force de l'assaillant. Mais alors qu'elle touchait au but, un mouchoir vint se poser sous son nez. Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes, après s'être débattue une dernière fois …

* * *

**_Je vous l'ai dit, des choses se ressemblent, mais l'histoire ne se passera pas comme dans : " Un secret honteux "._**


	2. 1 an après

_**Voici le second chapitre.**_

_**L'histoire en compte 5.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Puis désolée pour les fautes, mais je suis en vacances ( oui, déjà ! ) et mon cerveau commence déjà à se dégrader.**_

* * *

Louise se réveilla en sursaut. Elle parcouru son visage à l'aide de ses mains dans des gestes brusques et soupira, rassurée de voir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla, se coiffa, mit un peu de crayon, de poudre et de mascara. L'adolescente descendit les escaliers, fredonnant une musique et sauta par dessus les 2 dernières marches, se rattrapant parfaitement sur ses pieds.

**_ Bonjour ! ** Dit-elle à l'attention des hommes qui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger.  
**_ Bonjour ! Quelle arrivée fracassante. Tu es en pleine forme dis-moi.**  
**_ Eh oui, aujourd'hui c'est vendredi. A 17h ce soir, je suis une femme libre !** Répondit-elle, tout sourire, faisant la bise à son interlocuteur.  
**_ Que veut-elle dire par là, Holmes ? **  
**_ La liberté ! Liberta ! Free woman ! ** Continua-t-elle, théâtralement tout en faisant la bise au 2e homme.  
**_ Que ce soir c'est le week-end.** Holmes se leva, alla se servir une tasse de thé, en but une gorgée, prit place sur une chaise, aux côtés de Watson qui lisait un journal, et regarda Louise, amusé.  
**_ Une femme, dis-tu ? Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ?**  
**_ 17 ans. Et bientôt 18 ! Attention monsieur Holmes, bientôt vous aurez à faire à une majeure intrépide, insouciante et bagarreuse ! ** Dit-elle en prenant la pose d'une héroïne sûre d'elle. Puis elle croqua dans un biscuit en guise de petit déjeuner.  
**_ Miséricorde, cette petite ne changera jamais.** Continua Watson, sourire en coin, plongé dans son journal.  
**_ Majeure, oui, intrépide, peut-être, bagarreuse, pourquoi pas, mais niveau insouciance je n'ai rien à redire.**

Devant l'air dubitatif de Louise, Holmes lui montra sa montre qui affichait 7h10.

**_ Serais-je en retard ? ** Dit-elle, amusée.  
**_ Mmmh, j'en ai bien l'impression … Y allons-nous ?**

L'adolescente sourit et descendit mettre ses chaussures après avoir fait une rapide check-list de son sac de cours.

**_ Watson, n'oubliez pas les clefs !**  
**_ J'arrive !**

Les 2 hommes étaient à l'avant, et Louise était sur la banquette arrière, adossée contre le siège droite de devant, là où était Watson. _( Oui, dans ma fiction, ils ont une voiture ! Na ! )_ Elle avait les mains posées sur les épaules du siège, la tête posée sur ses mains.

**_ J'ai rêvé de notre première rencontre cette-nuit …** Dit-elle, perçant le silence matinal.  
**_ Ah oui ?**  
**_ Oui. C'était assez affreux à revivre je dois dire…**  
**_ C'était i an, Louise. C'est du passé. ** Répondit Watson en posant sa main sur celles de son amie.  
**_ Oui, je sais…**

Le reste de la route se fit dans un silence pesant.

Devant l'entrée du lycée, Louise adressa un grand sourire à ses tuteurs.

**_ Bonne journée, et pensez à moi !**  
**_ Pourquoi donc ? ** Demandèrent-ils ensemble, perplexes.  
**_ La prof de Scieeeeeeeeeeences.** Marmonna l'adolescente avec une grimace de dégoût.  
**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous penserons à toi. **  
**_ Et n'oublies pas que de toute façon, nous enquêtons dans le lycée.**  
**_ Ah oui ! Et si je me souviens bien, vous avez déjà fait toutes les classes et maintenant, vous suivrez la nôtre !**  
**_ C'est ça.**  
**_ Génial ! ** Elle se rapprocha d'eux et leur murmura en cachant le côté de son visage, comme pour se cacher d'un mauvais coup. **La prof n'osera pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec vous dans les parages, elles vous trouve trop séduisants pour s'attirer vos foudres.** Et elle partit en riant, écouteurs aux oreilles.  
**_ Décidément, c'est une sacré jeune fille.**  
**_ Que serions-nous sans elle ?**

Les 2 amis sourirent ensemble, ils étaient bien contents d'être les tuteurs de cette jeune fille. Elle n'était pas parfaite, avait des notes satisfaisantes, étaient aimable, drôle, polie, tête de mule, insouciante … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils l'aimait !

* * *

**_Alors oui, je sais, ça fait très "tout-le-monde-il-est-beau-tout-le-monde-il-est-ge ntil", mais bon ... Il en faut bien de temps en temps. _**

**_C'est une sorte de défi pour moi de faire une histoire moins dramatique que les autres._**

**_Puis le 4e chapitre sera loin d'être aussi bisounours._**


	3. Deal ? Vous avez dit deal ?

_**Voilà le 3e chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

* * *

_17h02._

Sherlock et John attendaient Julie devant l'entrée des élèves.

**_ Et bien, ce fut une rude journée. Cette prof de sciences est assez … Spéciale. Je crois bien que Julie avait raison.  
_ Effectivement, mon cher Watson.  
_ J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs dans les couloirs.  
_ Hm. Des rumeurs intéressantes ou des rumeurs lycéennes fondées sur des histoires d'adolescents pré-pubères ?  
_ Je vous reconnais bien là, Holmes. Non, non, je pense qu'elles sont fondées. Apparemment, il y aurait un grand marché de drogue dans ton lycée, mené par 2 élèves en particulier, mais je n'ai pas réussi à entendre leurs noms.  
_ Eh bien, notre enquête avance un peu plus dans ce cas. Peut-être que Julie est au courant de tout ça.  
_ Moui. Nous verrons déjà.  
_ Et bien, en parlant du loup !**

Julie arrivait doucement, aux bras de ses amies, Julie-Anne et Léa.

**_ Hey les hommes !**

La jeune fille dit au revoir aux adolescentes et vint faire la bise à ses tuteurs, une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

**_ Comment s'est passée votre journée ?** Demanda-t-elle dans la voiture.  
**_ Comme une journée normale à vrai dire, rien de bien intéressant …  
_ Ce que Sherlock veut dire, c'est que nous avons enquêtés mais qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de nouveautés pour faire avancer l'enquête.  
_ Hmm, tiens, Julie. A propos de ça, es-tu au courant d'un certain deal de drogue dans ton lycée ?**

L'intéressée dévia le regard et observa le paysage qui défilait, à travers la vitre.

**_ Oh, tu sais, chaque bahut à son propre deal. C'est possible qu'il y en ai aussi au lycée. Pourquoi ?  
_ On pense que ça pourrait peut-être nous aider un peu plus. C'est à voir.** Répondit Watson en conduisant, occupé à faire attention à la circulation.

Pendant ce temps, Holmes lançait des regards perplexes vers Julie. Dès qu'ils avaient entamés la conversation, elle avait détournée son regard et s'était renfermée sur elle-même, ses battements de cils avaient augmenté et ses doigts s'entortillaient sans cesse. Aurait-elle des informations ? Cacherait-elle quelque chose ?

_18h00. _

**_ Je reviens, je me mets déjà en pyjama ! **Cria Julie pendant qu'elle cavalait dans les escaliers.  
**_ Holmes ?  
_ Hm ?  
_ Nous devrions faire un peu plus attention à l'attitude de Julie, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.  
_ Watson, c'est une adolescente, presque une jeune femme, il est normal qu'elle nous cache des choses. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il y aurait du soucis à se faire ! **Dit-il alors qu'il savait très bien ce que son acolyte voulait dire, après tout, Holmes avait observé la jeune fille durant tout le trajet.**  
_ Non, non, non, c'est très sérieux. Je l'ai observé par moments pendant notre discussion sur ce fameux marché de stupéfiants, et son attitude avait complètement changé.  
_ Effectivement, maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que j'ai entendu un léger changement dans le timbre de sa voix. Je garde un œil sur elle. **  
**  
_ Moi aussi. **

_Blambamblambambam. _

La jeune fille descendit les marches en vitesse, sautant, comme à son habitude, par dessus les 2 dernières marches.

**_ Dis donc, tu dévales des escaliers en un temps record !  
_ Ah ah, très drôle, John. On mange quoi ce soir ?  
_ Ce que tu veux. Céréales, sandwich, pain grillé …  
_ Mmmmmmh … Céréales !** Annonça-t-elle, tout sourire.

Le repas improvisé fut rapide. Julie raconta sa journée et son mépris vis à vis de quelques uns de ses professeurs, Holmes détailla toutes les mimiques de la professeur principale de la jeune fille, et Watson plaisanta sur la prétendue autorité des professeurs du lycée.

**_ Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde !  
_ Bonne nuit toute seule.  
_ Ah, John Watson, ce grand comique**. Ria-t-elle, en lui faisant la bise.  
**_ Bonne nuit, Julie.**

Elle fit la bise à Holmes et s'en alla se coucher.

* * *

_** Le chapitre suivant est moins joyeux. Si vous êtes curieux(ses), laissez moi des commentaires, et je le posterai**_**_._**

**_Merci d'avance ! :D_**

**_Et oui, je mendie ... Mais c'est la crise !_**


	4. Une nuit bien agitée

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, assez mouvementé.

Merci à **MiaWatson** pour sa review !

Enjoy !

* * *

**23:00.**

Un hurlement perça le silence de la nuit. Watson et Holmes se redressèrent en sursaut. John se leva et alla directement dans la chambre de Sherlock.

**_ Tu as entendu ?**  
**_ Oui. D'où est-ce que ça venait ?**  
**_ De la chambre de Julie je crois. ** Dit le médecin.  
**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOON !**  
**_ Non, c'est une certitude à présent ! Venez Watson !**

Les 2 amis se précipitèrent vers la chambre de l'adolescente. Sherlock ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit, en douceur. Julie se débattait contre une force imaginaire, ses paupières étaient crispées, elle ne cessait de hurler, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**_ Stop ! Arrêtez je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi ! NOOON !**

Holmes s'assit à ses côtés et lui posa une main sur la joue.

**_ Julie. Julie ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?!**  
**_ Ne faites pas ça ! Arrêtez !**  
**_ Watson ! Va chercher des sédatifs, pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de la calmer. Vite !**

John partit à toute jambe vers la boîte à pharmacie de la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, Julie continuait à vivre ses cauchemars. Ses bras frappaient l'air et vinrent s'abattrent sur Sherlock. Il tenta d'esquiver les coups, ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite. Il bloqua alors les mains de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête.

**_ Julie ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Je suis là !**

L'adolescente cessa de crier mais continua de basculer sa tête de droite à gauche, ses pieds donnaient des coups de pieds dans la rambarde du lit, sa respiration étaient saccadée et difficile.  
Watson revint avec une seringue, de l'eau, un gant de toilette humide et des comprimés.

**_ Très bien, ça fera l'affaire. Donne-moi le gant de toilette.**

Holmes, de sa main libre, prit le gant et le déposa sur le front de Julie. Il tamponna doucement son visage. Sous l'effet du froid de l'eau, Julie se calma peu à peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Par réflexe, elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Sherlock et eu un mouvement de recul.

**_ Non, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. Calme-toi … Tu as fais un cauchemar.**

Il continua de passer le gant de toilette sur le visage de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle était revenue à elle, il lui lâcha les mains.

Quelques minutes passèrent, seule la respiration de Julie brisait le silence. Puis soudain, elle se redressa et se bloqua contre le mur.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ça recommence ?**  
**_ Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tu es encore sous le choc. Détends-toi, Julie ! ** Holmes tenta de la rallonger, mais elle poussa sa main.  
**_ Non ! Je veux pas que vous voyiez ça. Sortez de ma chambre ! Sortez, laissez-moi !**

Elle poussa Sherlock de toutes ses forces, l'obligeant à s'enlever du lit. Elle était en panique et faisait une crise d'angoisse. Comprenant l'ampleur de la situation, les 2 collègues se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait faire, sans même prononcer un mot. En une fraction de seconde, Holmes se retrouva sur Julie, qui tenait de se débattre. Watson prépara la seringue contenant du sédatif. La jeune fille essayait de bouger ses bras ou même ses jambes, mais l'emprise de Sherlock était trop forte.

**_ Mais lâche-moi !**

Elle tenta de lui envoyé un coup de tête, mais il réussit à l'esquiver de justesse. Il l'allongea de force et lui bloqua les mains derrière le dos et immobilisa sa tête.

**_ Julie ! Tu es en pleine crise, il faut que tu te calmes !**  
**_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Partez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !**

John s'avança vers la jeune fille, seringue en main. Quand elle la vit, Julie redoubla de force.

**_ Non, je ne veux pas ! Pas ça ! Laissez-moi !**  
**_ John, dépêche-toi !**  
**_ Elle bouge trop, je ne vais pas y arriver ! Maintiens-là !**

Holmes resserra son emprise, bloquant encore plus les mains de Julie, ce qui lui arracha un cri. Il s'avança vers son visage.

**_ Calme-toi. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Écoute ma voix…**

Nouveau mouvement brusque.

**_ Chhhht. Doucement, doucement …**

Watson réussit à sédater Julie. A la sensation de l'aiguille dans sa peau, l'adolescente voulut se redresser, mais fut vite interrompue par la maîtrise de Sherlock.

**_ Non, non, non. Ce n'est rien… Calme-toi …**

Puis, peu à peu, il desserra son emprise. Julie devenait faible, ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. Sherlock la prit dans ses bras et la retourna dans son lit. Watson, ne voulant pas être de trop, s'en alla à pas de loup. La jeune fille s'endormait doucement, Holmes caressait son visage, veillant sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

**_ Dors. Nous veillons sur toi. ** Murmura-t-il.

Et ce fut sur ses paroles que Julie alla rejoindre les bras de Morphée …


	5. Rien qu'une simple lettre

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ! :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews 3**

* * *

Le lendemain, Julie se réveilla avec un mal de tête digne de ce nom. Les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et une vague de honte s'empara d'elle.

Elle se jeta hors du lit et s'en alla à toute vitesse vers les chambres de ses tuteurs, seulement séparées d'un mur. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans celle de Watson, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était vide. Elle fit marche arrière et entra dans celle de Sherlock, où elle retrouva Watson, endormi dans le fauteuil et Sherlock, assoupit dans le lit.

Rassurée, elle se jeta sur le lit, réveillant brusquement le détective qui se redressa immédiatement en position assise. Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait car Julie l'avait déjà entourée de ses bras.

**_ Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée pour hier soir. Pardon, pardon, pardon !**

Dit-elle en se collant contre lui, comme si elle enlaçait une peluche.

Watson, pendant ce temps, se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil en grommelant. Il dormait encore visiblement.

**_ Julie ? **

**_ Ben oui, enfin. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? **Répondit-elle, sans avoir bougé.

Le détective sourit face au tact de l'adolescente. Il posa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille et le releva doucement pour qu'elle le regarde.

**_ Tu vas mieux ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**_ Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et arrête de faire cette mine inquiète, après tout, tu es Sherlock Holmes, tu es censé rester de marbre devant n'importe quelle situation ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas casser ton image de coeur de pierre ? ** Dit-elle, taquine avec un immense sourire.

Alors qu'il allait se venger en la chatouillant, elle se releva du lit en riant. Puis, avant de descendre dans le salon, elle fit une bise à Watson. A ce contact, le médecin se réveilla difficilement.

**_ Mgngnmmfffffgnmgn.**

**_ Bonjour à vous aussi Watson. ** Répondit-elle en lui faisant une 2e bise.

Comme à son habitude, elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et sauta par dessus les 2 dernières marches.

**_ JE PRÉPARE LE PETIT JÉTEUNER ! ** Cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine_. ( "petit jéteuner" : phrase entendue dans Cendrillon de la part de Gus Gus. "Petit jéteuner" signifie petit déjeuner. )_

Sherlock, en entendant ça, esquissa un sourire et Watson daigna enfin se lever en s'étirant avec la classe habituelle d'un homme sortant d'un sommeil profond ... _Arf !_

Les 2 hommes étaient descendus, attirés par l'odeur du bacon.

Madame Hudson, qui venait de finir son assiette, se dépêcha de filer dans sa chambre car :

**_ Enfin, les garçons ! Je suis en chemise de nuit ! C'est indécent à mon âge de me montrer comme ça à de si jeunes gens ... Tout de même !**

Les "garçons", après avoir attendu que Madame Hudson se soit volatilisée, se décidèrent à entrer dans la cuisine. Ils furent accueillis par 2 beaux plateaux où se tenaient des assiettes bien remplies et au combien alléchantes. Mais il manquait quelque chose ... Julie n'était pas là.

**_ Sherlock, regarde.**

Dit John en lui tendant une lettre qui était posée sur son plateau. Le détective la prit et commença à la lire à haute voix.

_Chers tuteurs,_

_J'ai bien réfléchis à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Les souvenirs de mon passé ont refait surface et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de les supprimer, pour de bon !_

_Je suis partie chez Mycroft. Il m'a assuré qu'il pouvait m'aider._

_Et non Sherlock, il n'est pas toujours aussi guindé et méprisant qu'avec toi._

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, je laisse tout mon passé de côté et je recommence ma vie à zéro au 221B Baker Street avec les plus géniaux, les plus têtes de mules, les plus aimants, les plus chiants et les plus adorables des tuteurs !_

_En attendant mon retour, dans environ 1 heure, je vous ai préparé à manger, mais ça je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué._

En lisant cela, Sherlock leva les yeux et vit son collègue engloutir une tartine de beurre avec un sourire gourmand.

_Je reviens vite !_

_Je vous aime et je n'ai pas peur de le dire ! ( Moi au moins, je laisse mes sentiments m'exprimer ... Je ne vise personne.)_

_Votre pupille, Julie._

Les 2 coéquipiers se regardèrent en silence. Cette jeune fille qu'ils avait recueillie quelques années plus tôt dans un état déplorable, s'était transformée en une jeune fille pétillante, attachante et pleine de vie. Elle était tout ce qu'il leur manquait, elle comblait l'énorme vide qui s'était installé. Elle leur donner de l'amour, de l'espoir et du bonheur.

**_ Watson, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre congé et de profiter de la vie comme une vraie famille. **Termina le détective, sourire en coin.

Le médecin failli s'étrangler avec son morceau de bacon. Sherlock Holmes commençait à devenir fleur bleue et prenait son rôle de tuteur bien au sérieux. Cette Julie l'avait bien fait changé ...

**_ Mais avant tout, je dois aller voler des tripes à la morgue.**

Peut-être pas tant que ça, finalenent...

**FIN**


	6. Petite précision ( HS )

Suite à une review. Je vous poste ce petit message pour vous dire que j'écris une suite car l'enquête du deal de drogue n'a pas été finie.

Le problème est que je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour cette suite. Donc laissez moi un peu de temps et je posterai la suite aussi vite que possible. Tout en sachant que je pars pour Londres pendant 11 jours ...

Voilà voilà. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Merci !


End file.
